


Once Upon A Dream

by Astral_Mirage



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Mirage/pseuds/Astral_Mirage
Summary: An evening of supper and cuddling by the fire is interrupted when Tom and I can't keep our hands off each other.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by a dream I had about Tom. I hope you guys like it! This is my first time posting to Ao3!

The kitchen was so warm and cozy, like in one of those winter paintings you might see in an antique store. I sat at the kitchen table, swaddled in my warmest wool jumper, a mug of hot tea wrapped comfortably in my hands. Tom puttered around the kitchen, doing whatever tasks he felt needed to be done, which admittedly wasn’t much. I allowed my gaze to drift down over his broad shoulders, his strong back, he was currently turned to the counter chopping carrots, and continuing down to his bum. He was wearing snug black jeans and the turtleneck jumper I got him for his birthday last year. Dark blue, soft cotton wool blend, hugging his body gorgeously and going perfectly with his ice blue eyes. I drew my gaze back up, and met said gorgeous eyes looking back at me, crinkling at the edges in amusement. I grinned crookedly, shrugging one shoulder as if to say “Who wouldn’t look at your gorgeous body?” and sipped my tea, peeking over the rim at him. He chuckled softly and turned back to his task, back muscles shifting under his jumper as he chopped. I could feel my face heat up a bit at his chuckle and set my now empty mug down on the sturdy oak table. I laced my fingers together, my jumper sleeves slipping over my fingers a bit, and rested them on the tabletop. 

“Look at you looking like every woman’s wet dream.” I say with a giggle, “Cooking supper, dressed all handsome in your jumper, it’s like you’re straight out of a Good Housekeeping magazine.” 

Tom chuckles and finishes chopping, setting down his knife. He turns to dump the carrots into the nearby soup pot, then picks up a dish towel to clean the bits of carrot off his long elegant fingers.

He leans his hip against the counter at the same time, an affectionate grin beginning to curl at the corner of his mouth.

“What’s got you so happy?” I asked, fighting an answering grin from appearing on my own face, though my lips did twitch a bit at the effort.

“You.” He said simply, his grin softening into a warm smile.

He carelessly tosses the dish towel onto the counter behind him, slipping his hands into his jean pockets and sauntering over to me. “Well, now that our supper is simmering, how about we go relax in the sitting room?” He offers me a hand, his expression warm and sweet. I chuckle softly, slipping my hand into his much larger one, allowing him to lift me to my feet and guide me into the sitting room with one hand pressed warmly against my lower back. I felt warm and sleepy as I settled onto the plush sofa, the fire in the fireplace crackling merrily. Tom settled next to me and pulled me close, his long right arm wrapping snug along my side, fingers stroking lightly over my hip and thigh. I curled into him and sighed happily, letting my eyes drift shut for a moment, just enjoying his caresses and his warmth.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I dozed for awhile, happy, safe, and warm. Eventually I felt myself being pulled back to wakefulness by a soft humming. I didn’t recognize the tune, but it was lovely, soft and sweet.”Mmmm… S’nice...” I muttered and nuzzled my face into his neck, sighing happily. He chuckled softly and tightened his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my hair and inhaling before pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smiled and cracked my eyes open a bit, looking up at him. “You’re so lovely.” I sigh, fluttering my eyes open to see his ice blue ones gazing at me, full of affection and warmth.

“When did-” A jaw cracking yawn interrupted my question, I blinked and wiped the resulting tears out of my eyes. “Mm, When did I doze off? How long was I asleep?” Tom chuckled softly, his hand carding through my hair gently, “Mmm… only about,” He glances at his watch on his left hand, “thirty minutes or so, Love. You looked so comfortable I didn’t want to wake you.” I smile and lean up to give him a soft kiss, my lips lightly brushing his before pulling back and looking into his eyes, they’ve darkened to a stormy blue with desire. He licks his lips and runs his hands up my sides, over my shoulders and into my hair, cradling the back of my head gently in his large hands as he pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. I moan softly, melting into him, letting him claim my mouth with his. He breaks the kiss with a smile, his eyes liquid and dark. He runs his hands through my hair, sighing happily.

“Well then, shall we go have dinner? I think it should be ready by now.” He suggests, I nod in reply, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and leaning back a bit to give my back and joints a good pop. I sigh at the relief of stretching out my muscles after being in a curled up ball for half an hour.

“Aah, it feels so good to stretch.” I say in an almost dreamy sigh, turning towards Tom and flashing him a soft grin, his eyes look like he’d rather have me for dinner instead.

“What?” I arch an eyebrow at him playfully. “Is there something on my face? Is my fly down? What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“There is nothing on your face love, it’s perfect and lovely. As is the rest of you.” Tom purrs in his deep baritone and bites his bottom lip, his eyes flicking up and down over my curves. I arch an eyebrow at him and shake my head, chuckling lightly.

“Food first, then we’ll see what happens.” I grin, turning to saunter into the kitchen, and purposely swaying my hips enticingly at him. I chuckle warmly whilst beckoning him to follow me.

“The soup smells wonderful and I am famished!” I declare with a grin. I head over to the cupboards to get out bowls for the two of us, I swing my hips as I walk back to the table, noting Tom staring at me from the doorway of the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. “Like what you see, Love?” I say, giggling at his shocked but pleased expression. I feel him come up behind me as I set our bowls on the table, his large hands stroke down my sides to my hips, pulling me against him. His interest is made clear as he presses up against my bum.

“Mm, I do, very much, like what I see and you are being a very naughty girl.” He chuckles and swats my bum lightly, rolling his pelvis into me with a growl. I can’t stop a moan from slipping out as the firm line of his erection rubs insistently against me. I gasp at the feel of him. Hot, hard and absolutely delicious. He sighs and leans over me, stretching his entire body over my back, his breath puffs hotly against my ear as he holds me close, his hips rolling greedily into me.

“Ohhh, what you do to me, Love.” He moans softly. I whimper, my hips pressing back of their own accord, my hands scrabble for purchase on the table in front of me.

“B-but, what about supper?” I gasp, shivering with desire for him. He chuckles hotly, pulling back and leaving me panting and still bent over the table. I turn and lean my bum against the edge of the tabletop, watching him.

“I think supper can wait, don’t you?” He says with a wink, sauntering over to the stove top and turning the heat down to low. I bite my bottom lip, my face feels flushed and my body aches with need for him. He turns back towards me, a predatory look in his eyes. “I find myself hungering for something sweeter...” I gasp hotly and take a few steps back from the table, he follows me step by step, his eyes locked onto me. My back hits the wall next to the sitting room doorway, I jump a little in surprise before licking my lips nervously, my eyes flicking down to the bulge of his desire thats tenting the front of his trousers.

“Now, where do you think you’re escaping to my darling?” He whispers, pressing close to me, his long elegant fingers once again curled around my hips, pulling me close. I bite my lip against a whine, my eyes fluttering closed at his touch. “Shall we go somewhere more comfortable, my sweet?” Tom huffs into my ear, a smile curling his soft lips. I shiver, biting my lip against a moan as he nibbles my neck, lavishing it with kisses and small love bites. Marking me as his.

“O-ooh… Mm...” I slip my fingers into his soft curls, holding closer to me. “T-that's not fair, y-you know how sensitive my n-neck is, a-aah...” I whimper and roll my hips against his, earning a soft groan against my throat. The vibrations against my sensitive throat make me burn so hot with desire. He growls and slips his hands under my bum, lifting me into his arms effortlessly, making me squeak a little in surprise. My arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a deep passion laced kiss while he carrys me into the bedroom. He lays me down gently on the big king size bed. I stretch my hands out onto the soft down comforter that’s covering the bed, biting my lip as I squirm and arch my back under his gaze.

“Look at you, already begging for my touch. So sensitive, so...lovely.” Tom murmurs, chuckling as he pulls his jumper over his head, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath.

“Ohh Tom… you naughty man!” I laugh in delight and reach my hands toward him, “Come here love, I want to touch you.” I say with a light whimper. He grins and crawls onto the bed and over me, holding himself up by his arms, his eyes sparkle with mirth as he gazes down at me. I moan in delight as I run my hands over his chest and arms, lightly running my fingers over his pretty pink nipples and making him shudder and sigh. “You are so handsome, my love,” I sigh, running my hands up to his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss full of passion and promise. He breaks the kiss first, panting and grinning like the cat that ate the cream. He pushes back up on to his forearms, looking down at my jumper and eyeing it with intent. “May I?” He asks me gently while running the tips of his fingers under the edge of my knit jumper, skimming the soft skin of my hips and belly. I nod quickly, his touch robbing me of my words. I press my hand against his bare chest, moving him back so that I can sit up. He sits back on his knees and keeps his eyes on me, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. I feel my face flush hotly as I play with the hem of my jumper.

“Hurry darling, I want to see you. You are so beautiful.” Tom murmurs to me, his eyes never leaving mine. I sigh and nod once, grasping the bottom of my jumper and pulling it up over my head, leaving me in my soft lacey cami top. Tom gasps hotly, his eyes blown black with desire. “Oh my dear, you are so indescribably gorgeous!” He murmurs in awe, crawling towards me his hands reaching out to touch. He stops and looks into my eyes, “May I?” He asks, shaking a bit with his restraint. I smile and nod eagerly, “Yes, please, touch me!” I gasp as his hands cup my breasts through the so soft fabric of my camisole. He moans and rubs his thumbs over my nipples, watching them peak through the thin fabric before leaning down to take one in his mouth. “Ohhh! Tom, yes!” I moan and arch my back, pressing my breast further against his mouth. He moans and suckles harder, his dexterous fingers working at my other breast. I pant and gasp, my legs instinctively spreading in want. Tom notices and slides in between them, laying me down onto my back while still laving my nipple with his tongue, making my shirt damp around the aching nub. “Please, Tom, I need you.” I moan and squirm, my hips rolling against him needily. Tom moans deeply and pulls back to pull my cami off, leaving me in just my leggings and panties. I reach up eagerly and unbutton his jeans, sliding them down his hips and helping him kick them off. Tom slips my leggings down my legs, kissing every patch of skin he could reach as he went, before tossing them to the floor, leaving us both in our underwear. I feel myself blushing as I reach my hands out to him. “Come here, please?” I ask softly. His blue eyes soften as he crawls into my arms, laying soft kisses along my shoulders and collarbone.

“I love you so much, my darling.” He sighs and wraps his arms around me, holding me close and kissing every part of me he could reach. I sigh and giggle at the feel of his soft lips against my skin.

“Mmm, and I love you." I run my fingers through his soft curls, pulling him close for a slow, sweet kiss. He moans greedily, pulling me closer into his arms and rollings his hips against me. I moan hotly as I feel his desire hard and hot against me. “Please, Tom..” I whimper and press myself against him, feeling myself getting wet through my panties. He let’s out a deep groan at the sound of his name on my lips and the feel of my hot core against his hardness, and shifts back onto his forearms, looking down into my eyes with his lust darkened ones. “May I..?” He asks while flicking his eyes down towards my wet panties. I squirm and nod, biting my bottom lip hard in anticipation.

“Please… hurry love. I need you.” He gasps, licking his lips before shifting down the bed, kissing down my legs as he went. Once he reached the waistband of my panties, he took it between his teeth and tugged them down my legs and over my feet, before tossing them to the floor. His eyes devoured my now exposed and very wet cunt. “Ohh, darling… what you do to me.” He moaned long and low, rocking his erection into the bed as he leans down and licks a long line over my slit, from top to bottom.

“Tom! Ohhh, yes! Don’t stop!” I moan and my legs spread wide of their own accord, begging for more. Tom laughs softly, his blue eyes looking up at me from between my legs for just a moment, before he dives in, holding ny hips down with strong hands while lapping licking and sucking at my core, until I’m a sobbing writhing mess on the bed.

“Oh god, Tom! You’re tongue feels so good!” I pant and squirm, feeling my pleasuring building higher and higher, but then he stops. I can’t stop the whine that rips from my throat at the loss, and look down at him, wondering why hes stopped pleasuring me with his wonderful mouth, when I see just how much this is exciting him. His eyes are blown black and he’s heaving in great gulps of air. The bulge in his underwear is so hot and hard, I moan with want and crawl shakily onto my hands and knees, reaching for his waistband. “Off! Take this off!” I growl, “I need you inside me right now!” He growls and helps me take off his boxerbriefs, somehow without tearing them to shreds, his cock slapping against his toned stomach, and is now kneeling in all his naked glory on the bed in front of me. I reach down and run my hand over his prick, squeezing lightly as I run my hand up and down it, mesmerized at the silky feel and hefty weight of it. He’s large and thick, the wet head flushed red with blood. I can feel my mouth water and I tear my eyes away to look up at his face. He’s panting heavily, his eyes are closed and his hips are pressing into my hand. he’s making soft whimpering sounds with every other pant. I let go of his prick and run my hands up his hips, over his stomach and up to his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his nose lightly. His eyes flicker open and he brings his arms up around me, steadying me and holding me close. It feels so good to be skin to skin, to be so close and so loved by this gorgeous man.

I lean in close to his ear, kissing and nipping his ear lobe lightly as I whisper, “You are so incredibly gorgeous. If you don’t take me this instant, I wont be responsible for my actions.” I pull back, grinning wickedly at his shocked and aroused expression. “Ohh, now you’re going to get it, you naughty girl.” He chuckles lustily, holding me close as he lowers me to the bed, pressing his hot hardness against my wetness. “Please Tom,” I moan, “No more teasing.. please...” He chuckles again and rolls his hips against me, sliding his cock against my wet folds. “Please what, my darling?” He teases with a naughty grin. “Please… fuck me..” I blush as I say it, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth, “I need you inside me, love.” He groans and leans down to kiss my neck, “You’re on birth control right? So no condoms?” He asks softly, ever the gentlemen.

I nod, smiling softly and his thoughtfulness. “Yes, no condoms.”

“Oh wonderful! I really want to feel you inside.” He grins excitedly, kissing my neck eagerly before pulling back and lining himself up with my hot wet center. “Are you ready?” He asks, looking up at me. I nod and spread my legs wider. “Yes! Put it in me dammit!” He laughs and pushes in, sliding in to the hilt. “Ohhh yeesss….” I moan deeply, my hips twitching and my legs spreading as wide as they can go. 

“Oh god you feel so good..” Tom moans hotly, panting heavily. 

“Then move!” I say, giggling as I push my hips against him. Tom obliges and begins rolling his hips, snapping them precisely and hitting my G spot perfectly. 

“Yes! Right there! Don’t stop!” I moan and grab at the quilt on either side of my head, bunching it in my fingers. Tom groans and speeds up his thrusts moaning and huffing and panting with each one. “U-uh.. I’m almost there, yesss, YES TOM!!!” I shriek as my orgasm slams into me, making me see white. Distantly I can hear Tom swearing and moaning as his thrusts become uneven, I come back to myself as his moaning gets louder and more desperate. “Uhh.. Mmmmmmm. YESSSS!!” He moans and shouts as warmth floods my insides from him coming inside me, panting roughly and collapsing onto me, his long arms folding around me and holding me close. He lays kisses on my collarbone and neck as we both come down from our orgasm highs.

“Oh wow, that was amazing.” I giggle and run my hands through his hair, pulling him up to me for a kiss. He breaks the kiss, chuckling warmly.

“I think I worked up an appetite, how about you?” he asks me with a grin.

“Food sounds AMAZING right now!” I agree with a laugh.

“Well, good thing we have supper waiting for us.” Tom says with a laugh, pulling me close and sighing happily, I kiss his nose and sigh happily, a yawn sneaking out mid sigh before I can stop it.

“Yes, but first, a nap.” I chuckle, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

~Fin


End file.
